


A Brief History Of Time

by poeticlicense



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: but believe me, stucky is very loosely implied, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticlicense/pseuds/poeticlicense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't remember much, but remembers Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief History Of Time

The winter of 1935 left all of New York covered in a heavy blanket of snow. People in town would often describe it as the worst winter they’d ever witnessed. Bucky hadn’t minded it so much. He made a fortune shoveling snow for local businesses. It wasn’t until late into March that any evidence of the last snowstorm washed down the sewer drains. The air remained cold and unforgiving, though, just as it had been all winter. As he walked down the street, his pace brisk, he took a moment to smile at a pair of dames passing by. They giggled to themselves and even risked a quick glance back at him as they turned the corner. There was a swagger in Bucky’s step, especially back then, that girls couldn’t resist. As he approached a rundown apartment building in the heart of Brooklyn and raised a hand to shield his eyes and looked up at a window three stories up. He could barely make out a figure in the window. He quickly stepped inside and made his way up the steps, two at a time. Bucky stood just outside a door that read “302” in large, golden letters and knocked his signature knock. Sarah Rogers answered the door moments later.

  
“Bucky,” She greeted him. “It’s good to see you.” Sarah reached out to pat the young man on his cheek. Bucky smiled at his gesture. She pulled away to get a better look at him and then said, “It’s been a long winter.”

“Yes it has, Ma’am.” Bucky answered. “It’s looking pretty clear out today, though.”

  
“That’s a relief,” She told him, letting out a quiet sigh. “Steve can’t handle another bout of pneumonia. Not after last year.” Sarah stared off into space, distracted. They stood quiet for several moments because Bucky felt inclined to disturb her.

  
“I was hoping that Steve and I could finally go out and celebrate my birthday?” He looked at Sarah hopefully, his brown eyes wide with inquiry. Her expression softened and she gave him a small smile.

  
“I’ll go get him.”

  
“Thank you, Ma’am.” Bucky called after her.

  
Steve Rogers was standing in the doorway seconds later, looking several inches taller. Bucky gave him a once-over and Steve pretended not to notice. He stumbled out the door and halfway down the hallway before Bucky’s hand landed on his shoulder and turned him around.

  
“What’s wrong with you?” Bucky asked, sounding more amused than confrontational. The smaller boy shrugged innocently while actively avoiding Bucky’s gaze. He crossed his arms over his chest and started tapping his foot, waiting for Steve to answer his question. When the boy finally looked up to meet Bucky’s expectant stare, he let out a heavy sigh.

  
“I shoved newspapers in my shoes.” Steve’s face, which was usually pale white, was tinted red. He refused to look up at his best friend. Bucky was trying to hold back his laughter, but failed.

  
“Why would you do that?” He asked as laughter raced to escape the confines of his lungs.

  
“I wanted to be taller.” Steve stated, still staring down at his own, oversized shoes.

  
Bucky crossed the distance between the two of them and put his arm around Steve, noticing the slight difference in the boy’s height. He wanted to laugh again, but thought better of it. They walked down the stares in silence. Steve wore a slight pout on his lips that Bucky had trouble ignoring. He began to laugh once more and was pleased when Steve reluctantly joined in.

“You’re a punk,” Bucky told him, a hand firm on Steve’s back as they walked out of the apartment building.

  
Bucky smiled affectionately at Steve, even as his feet began to drag and his heart sank into his chest. He blinked once, and then again, and was drawn into the present.

  
“Buck, do you remember me?” Bucky notices a much larger Steve Rogers staring down at him through his own overgrown bangs. It takes him a moment to remember who and where he is, and even longer to remember all of the things he has done. Still, he remembers one thing. Steve Rogers.

  
“Your moms name is Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” When Steve smiles at this, Bucky realizes he hasn’t seen this smile for seventy years. There’s a lot he hasn’t seen in seventy years. All he ever really needed was that smile, though.


End file.
